Entre la oscuridad
by KoraBBC
Summary: Eren es acosado por un extraño, mientras que en las calles de Whitechapel son amenazadas por un asesino, "Jack". Levi, un investigador de la policía, decide tomar el caso de Eren empezando así un juego del gato y el ratón. RIREN AU


**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, derechos de autor a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**

* * *

 **Entre oscuridad**

Era una sombra más entre la oscuridad, que veía en silencio el cuerpo yaciente sobre las sabanas de seda. No se escuchaba algún ruido, ni la noche más calmada pudo compararse con aquel _'silencio'_ ; sin embargo, solo él podía oír su propia respiración. Todas las noches permanecía en la habitación, convirtiéndose en un intruso que nadie podía ver, parado a lado de la cama sin perder de vista a su hermosa presa. ¿Cuál era su propósito? Ninguna realmente… nada más quería estar junto a su amado, sin importar lo que pase.

Su mirada captaba cada fibra del cabello castaño del joven, uno de ellos se había deslizado por su frente. Un pequeño ruido de incomodidad se había escapado de esos pequeños y delgados labios; sin querer su mano se colocó en su rostro retirando el mechón que molestaba al chico. Sus dedos rozaron con delicadeza la clara piel morena, nunca lo había tocado, no llegaría a más allá de verlo. Era una sensación majestuosa que alborotaron los mil demonios que yacían en su interior, devorarlo, un deseo que arrancaba cada parte de su pudor; lo tenía ahí, solamente para él, a la merced de marcar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero…

Eso jamás ocurriría.

. . .

Una pequeña brisa entró por la ventana elevando las grandes cortinas rojas, el viento de las mañanas era fresco y acogedor, aunque fría para los que seguían en el mundo de Hipnos. Eren se removía entre las sabanas buscando un poco de calor, cosa que no pudo conseguir por culpa de aquel viento persistente. No pudo soportarlo más, lentamente huía de ese mundo creado por su mente. Se despertó notando de donde provenía el culpable de quien lo despertaran.

—Ah… —se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a cerrar las ventanas—. Nuevamente con esto.

Era lo mismo cada mañana en que se despertaba. La ventana se encontraba abierta sin importar cuantas veces la cerrara, le hacía extraño cada vez más; pero, algo más le parecía irreal. Juraba que entre sus sueños alguien acarició su rostro, un toque suave y delicado… pensaba que era producto de su propia mente al dormir, aunque parecía más real que lo aparentaba.

—No es posible —agitó un tanto su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos, las posibilidades de que alguien entrara a su habitación eran nulas, cosas así ya se habría dado cuenta rápidamente. Sus manos cerraron ambas ventanas y tiró de la tela rojiza de las cortinas acomodando estas a su sitio. Sin embargo, su mente era traicionera. Aquel recuerdo se repetía a mil cuadros por segundo, permanecía el sentir cálido, ¿Realmente se trataba de un sueño?

— ¿Joven Eren? —la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada y una voz de las empleadas sonó tras ella. Eren volvió en si dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde. Al parecer, durmió de demás.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer asomarse tras ella, el castaño no la reconocía. Seguramente su padre había contratado más mujeres, por el "asunto" en las calles de Whitechapel. Muchas de ellas huían de sus casas por el temor.

—El desayuno está listo. El señor Jaeger lo espera en el comedor.

—Ahora bajo.

—Con su permiso.

Después que la puerta fuera cerrada, el silencio nuevamente reinó en la habitación. No podía estar todo el día pensando tonterías de que alguien entrara, sería irónico, estaba en el tercer piso y no había modo de que subieran, «pamplinas».

Eren se vistió con las prendas adecuadas —un camisa blanca y un chaleco beige, obviamente, los pantalones oscuros con las botas— mantenía una clara imagen de finura del apellido Jaeger, debía mantenerlo por el bien de su padre. Caminó por los pasillos de la gran casa y bajó las escaleras que conectaban estas. Pudo captar el dulce aroma del café y los panes al acercarse, un apetitoso olor de todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días —los modales nunca faltaron en aquella casa, Eren siempre saludaba a su familia cada vez que la veía. No le desagradaba, sino que, le gustaba ser respondido.

—Buenos días, Eren. Siéntate, el desayuno se enfriará —habló Carla, la esposa del médico Grisha, madre de Eren.

La familia Jaeger no pertenecía a Inglaterra, fue una descendencia que migró de Alemania a las tierras de Londres. No obstante, Grisha se ganó el respeto como un gran médico en Whitechapel, todos confiaban en las manos de aquel hombre. Aquello no era lo único que resaltaba en el nombre, los rasgos Alemanes embellecían a cada integrante de la familia; Eren tenía unos ojos almibares que resaltaban en su cabello castaño oscuro, además de su piel morena que parecía que fue quemada con delicadeza por el sol. Sin embargo, una integrante no compartía la misma herencia de sangre; Mikasa tomaba el papel de la hermana de Eren aunque no lo fuera realmente, ella era cuidada por los Jaeger cuando sus padres fallecieron por una enfermedad, pero todos la querían como una hija más.

Los ruidos de los utensilios al chocar con los platos y de las hojas del periódicos al moverse se escuchaban en el comedor. Eren por un momento captó algo que le llamó la atención, el titulo de las noticias de esa mañana no era para nada agradable: «Nuevas víctimas del _Destripador_ ». No había pasado una semana del anterior 'asesinato'.

— ¿Nuevamente fueron mujeres? —preguntó Eren mientras revolvía la pasta con el trinche.

—Elizabeth Gustafsdotter y Catherine Eddowes, otras prostitutas que no tuvieron suerte en las manos de _Jack._ —Grisha habló tranquilamente, estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar con asesinatos, aunque a diario veía uno pero solo eran publicados lo más "impactantes".

—Eso es horrible, espero que atrapen a ese hombre tan atroz —la suave voz de la señora Jaeger tenía un tono de horror, le desesperaba la situación, sobre todo, la seguridad de sus hijos.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo —Eren rompió la conversación de sus padres—. La policía no hace nada al respecto, solo da excusas de que no saben de quien realiza los crímenes… Son unos inútiles.

—Te alteras demasiado.

Mikasa se le consideraba alguien callada, aunque, si se trataba de Eren hablaba opinando cada momento.

—No existe persona que realice crímenes perfectos. Solo te alteras por cosas insignificantes.

— ¡Claro que no! —Eren habló sobre exaltado, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. No se sabe que hará esa persona, puede que ahora sean prostitutas y después vaya contra las demás mujeres. No permitiré que te hagan daño, ni a nuestra madre.

Estaba asustado, aunque quería mostrar que podría cuidar de la familia; lo único diferente es que, el mismo miedo alimentaba aquella determinación. En cambio a Mikasa, le alegraba que Eren se preocupara por su seguridad, pero sabía que él cometería alguna tontería.

—Sigues preocupándote por cosas sin importancia. No puedes hacer nada, Eren.

—Me preocupo por ustedes. ¡Tiene importancia! —Esta vez, Eren se levantó bruscamente de la mesa golpeando esta—, no quiero que les pase algo, no lo soportaría. No tolero que no puedan apreciar mis intenciones… Con su permiso.

Eren se retiró de la habitación alejándose de toda frustración, estas situaciones pasaban continuamente con Mikasa. Le irritaba que ella tomara todo a la ligera, como si el mundo nada más fuera un simple sueño. Ya quisiera que fuera así: donde todo fuera perfecto, sin preocupaciones. Ahí, sería nuestro fin.

—Mikasa, deberías ser más tolerante con Eren. Sólo quiere nuestro bien —Carla habló después de ver aquella escena que creó su hijo, entendía las preocupaciones del castaño; igual tenía un cierto miedo con la seguridad de ambos—. Mejor ve y habla con él.

—De acuerdo.

. . .

Cada vez se exasperaba. El país cada vez se convertía en un lugar bizarro, ya nadie estaba seguro… ¿seguiría todo así? Imaginarse sólo con ver el nombre de una de ellas en los titulares le aterrorizaba: « _Asesinadas_ , _nuevas víctimas de Jack. Las Jaeger fueron las siguientes_ ».

— ¡No lo permitiré! —golpeó la puerta con una fuerza suficiente para dejar una pequeña herida en sus nudillos. No sabía qué hacer, pero, buscaría la forma. Su frente se apoyó en la madera de la puerta, en algunas maneras, Mikasa tenía razón. No podía hacer nada, con simple 15 años no tenía la suficiente valentía para hacerlo… solo deseaba ver a su familia bien, que nada los amenace.

—Maldición…

Nuevamente, una leve brisa acarició el cabello de Eren. La sensación fría el viento le hizo regresar a la realidad. El castaño se sorprendió al percatarse que la ventana estaba abierta, otra vez, cuando le cerró hace una hora atrás. La empleada encargada de su habitación no limpiaba hasta que tenía su permiso, sin embargo, las cortinas bailaban al suave ritmo del viento. Eren caminó por la habitación sintiendo el frío apoderarse en cada milímetro de su piel. Miraba a su alrededor, todo mueble y accesorio estaba como lo recordaba; en su lugar y perfecto estado.

Eso quería pensar.

Sus orbes prestaron atención al tocador, los frascos de los perfumes estaban en un orden que no recordaba haberlos dejado así. Aunque, aquello no fue lo que captó su atención. A lado de estos, un sobre blanco descansaba sobre la madera de caoba, tampoco lograba acordarse de aquel sobre. Sin pensarlo, tomó este mirando las letras cursivas que estaban en unas de las esquinas de la carta: _'Para Eren'._ Su sospecha era cierta, alguien entró en su habitación. No estaba seguro de si abrir la carta, le preocupaba el contenido que podía tener esta. La curiosidad era grande, traidora; el sobre había caído al suelo y sus ojos almibares leían cada verso que la tinta manchó en el papel:

 _«Quizá te preguntes '¿quién soy?' o sientas el miedo al leer solo este verso,  
no quiero que te espantes  
no consigo la manera de acercarme, esto solo es el comienzo  
por favor, lee esta carta de aquí para adelante._

 _Sé cada detalle de ti, tus gustos o tus enojos…  
todo lo que crea tu belleza, tan elegante como la luna  
no sé como logré cautivarme con ver tus ojos.  
Todo aquel que te tiene, consiguió una fortuna._

 _Esferas bañadas en oro, brillantes como el sol  
así como tus labios de reseda,  
déjame acercarme a ti hoy;  
deseo con toda mi alma acariciar tu piel suave como la seda._

 _La simple prosa no puede describirte,  
no encuentro forma de huir de esta maldición.  
No trates de huir, no tienes donde irte;  
quédate a mi lado, es una condición._

 _Algún día, mis pecados llegarán a ti.  
Eren, siempre te estoy observando.  
Te lo repito, no trates de huir, siempre estaré ahí.  
Este demonio, robará a su amado.»_

El viento se deslizaba por los cabellos del castaño, lentamente, sus ojos miraron el balcón de su habitación. No era la ventana que siempre encontraba abierta; pasos lentos dio hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Al colocar su mano en el barandal de marfil, su corazón latió con la intensidad de mil soles; unos ojos lo miraban desde abajo, un cuerpo inmóvil lo observaba fijamente. La brisa movió los cabellos azabaches del hombre de abajo junto con el redingote negro como su pelo. Eren se estremeció mientras un verso apareció en su mente:

« _Siempre estaré ahí_ »

—Eren… —Mikasa había entrado en la habitación sorprendiendolo.

El castaño volteó a ver a la azabache que caminaba hacia su dirección; no obstante, volvió su mirada donde estaba aquel hombre, pero éste ya no estaba ahí.

—Sobre la conversación de hace rato…

—No te preocupes por ello, ya lo olvidé —replicó Eren, mientras que su mano arrugó la carta que aún sostenía—. Pero no quita la obligación que tengas cuidado, Mikasa.

—De acuerdo… —la azabache soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio—. ¿Ya pensaste sobre asistir a la fiesta que nos han invitado?

— ¿Cuál fiesta?

—Del comandante Smith.

Lo había olvidado.

—Cierto. Es hoy, ¿no es así?

—Correctamente.

—Tiene tiempo que no asistimos a los eventos del comandante. No creo que sea una mala idea —Eren pensó que si asistía podía olvidarse todo el asunto del "acosador" que tenía.

. . .

La música del violín y el piano sonaba entre el gran salón, los murmureos de la gente acompañaban a la melodía. El castaño pudo reconocer la presencia de gente reconocida en Whitechapel; actores; músicos; personajes públicos de la política y la sociedad. Las fiestas del comandante de tropas, Erwin Smith, poseía una reputación de elegancia, por ello todos los presentes vestían de ropas finas dando a entender su estatus social. Eren vestía de un Frac negro, al igual que su padre; Carla usaba un vestido esmeralda que resaltaba la belleza de una mujer madura; y en Mikasa uno negro que relucía la belleza oriental de sus rasgos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Eren fuera rodeado de amistades y de mujeres. Era de esperarse, el castaño resultaba ser un buen partido; belleza, estatus y dinero. Lo tenía todo, y como era obvio, toda adolescente —a veces obligadas por sus padres— iba a simpatizar con él, pero Eren ignoraba toda esa intención. No estaba interesado en desposarse, tampoco en una relación; las mujeres que le hablaban eran más que puras mentiras para engañarlo, estaba harto de ello. Una hermosa rubia con ojos color miel, lo había tomado del brazo sorprendiendo al castaño. Eren quería huir de ese nido de arpías, aunque ya estaba acorralado, literalmente.

La paciencia del castaño desaparecía. Sus intentos de escapar fueron nulos, las excusas para retirarse no fueron escuchadas por las señoritas; aquella escena era idéntica a la caza de cada fin del mes, donde Eren era la victima de las cazadoras hambrientas. El castaño pensó en llamar a Mikasa, ella siempre sabía cómo alejar a las mujeres, pero, ella estaba en la misma situación con los hombres. Escapar ya era imposible.

No obstante, las mujeres dejaron de charlotear para mirar a una dirección. Eren se percató de ello, y de igual manera, llevó su mirada a donde las ajenas observaban en silencio. Un hombre de baja estatura se acercaba hasta Eren, pero, era su apariencia que lo estremeció; cabello corto —rapado de la nuca hasta la sien— de color azabache; piel pálida como la de una muñeca de porcelana; ojos de color olivo que penetraban con solo una mirada; el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, pero, ninguna arruga era visible en tan hermoso rostro. Un hombre amenazante y fino, el frac que llevaba era oscuro, lo único que era de otro color era el pañuelo blanco en lugar de una corbata. Por la copa de _Champagne_ en su mano derecha, debía ser alguien importante.

El hombre quedó a unos pasos cerca de Eren, sorprendiendo aun más a las presentes; este había tomando la mano del castaño y besó su dorso con delicadeza. Eren estaba perplejo, sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas eran adornadas con un leve carmín cuando sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

— _Belles dames_ —habló el hombre con una voz suave pero gruesa—, ¿me permitirían hablar con el joven?

Las mujeres sonrojadas ante tal escena, se alejaron del lugar. No por lo dicho de aquel hombre, su mirada decía más que eso: _«Largo»._

Eren no podía pronunciar alguna palabra. En su mente se preguntaba: '¿Quién era él?'. Pero, sus labios no podían moverse.

—Eren Jaeger —volvió a hablar el azabache—. Hay un asunto que debo hablar con usted.

— ¿Conmigo?

—Ya me oíste. Sígame.

El hombre dio algunos pasos yendo a un lugar alejado del salón, siendo seguido por el nervioso Eren. Sus pasos se detuvieron entre un pasillo donde varías pinturas eran los únicos acompañantes de ambos; o eso parecía.

— ¿Por qué me ha traído hasta aquí? —preguntó Eren, esperando saber las intenciones ajenas. No confiaba en aquel hombre.

—No me agrada que me interrumpen, además, parecías un perro asustado con tantas mujeres al tu alrededor.

Eso fue directo. Aquellas palabras molestaron un poco al castaño.

—No estaba asustado. Ahora, ¿quién es usted? ¿Cuál era ese tal "asunto"?

El contrario dejó la copa en unas de las mesas que se situaba a su lado. Su mirada nunca cambió, lo único que no esperaba el castaño era que este se había acercado a su oído susurrando palabras que provocó que su cuerpo temblara.

—Levi Ackerman —escuchó el nombre del ajeno, pero, no era lo único—. Ese es mi nombre, mocoso.

—Espera… ¿Qué estás…?

—Hay alguien más en este pasillo —señaló Levi, sorprendiendo más al castaño—. Es el mismo tipo quien te ha estado observando, hasta el mismo propietario de la carta que recibiste esta mañana.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —que el azabache supiera de aquello le alertó. En eso, recordó la persona que había visto desde el balcón; él era idéntico a esa persona, entonces, ¿podría ser?

—Te he estado vigilando —cada vez que Levi hablaba, más temor causaba en el castaño—. Soy un investigador de la policía de Whitechapel, tu acosador es uno de los sospechosos de los asesinatos de las prostitutas.

—Entonces, ¿él podría ser _Jack_? —le preguntó.

—Es una posibilidad. Pensábamos que iba tras tu hermana, sin embargo, era lo contrario —soltó Levi con tranquilidad.

— ¿No iba tras mujeres? ¿Por qué conmigo? —aunque quisiera negarlo, Eren estaba más asustado que en el momento que leyó aquella carta. Pero, igual se sentía confundido, nada encajaba.

—La mente de un psicópata no es fácil de comprender. Tampoco nosotros lo sabemos, por eso te he estado vigilando.

—Todo esto es confuso... ¿Qué haré ahora que sé que 'él' podría estar ahí?

—Provocarlo —contestó Levi alejándose al fin del cuerpo de Eren.

— ¿Provocarlo?

—No comprendes nada mocoso de mierda —gruñó Levi al ver tanta "inocencia" en el castaño. ¿Era posible que sea así todo el tiempo?—. Hacer que salga de su escondite para poder capturarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —no sabía que planeaba el azabache, aunque tampoco sabía con exactitud qué hacer.

Levi se quedó callado por un momento, y miró hacia el otro pasillo que conectaba ambos. Cuando Eren también iba a mirar donde el otro lo hacía, este lo sorprendió tomándolo del mentón. Lo siguiente no fue esperado por el castaño; abrió ampliamente sus ojos al sentir unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, un pequeño beso había sido robado. Sus manos palmearon los hombros del azabache intentando alejarse, pero todo intento era nulo. La forma en la que Levi movía sus labios era lenta y suave, tan gentil que lentamente Eren perdía la pelea. Obviamente, no era su primer beso, sin embargo, no se comparaba con este. En la mente del castaño decía: «No es correcto». Pero, su cuerpo se dejó llevarse ante el pecado del beso.

Ambos se basaban a escondidas de la música y las voces de las personas. Hasta que un ruido de algo caer al suelo hizo que los dos se separarán del beso. Un jarrón de plata rodó por el pasillo, alguien lo había golpeado o tirado al correr.

—Con eso seguro atacará hoy —habló Levi soltando de una vez a Eren.

El castaño había regresado a la realidad, aquel hombre le besó y el problema no era ese, no le desagradó por completo. Cuando recordó que su acosador los estaba viendo, el miedo volvió a aparecer; este vio el beso, y como era un sospechoso de los crueles asesinatos, temía por lo peor.

— ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo haces?! —exclamó Eren—. Ese hombre puede cometer alguna tontería.

—Ese es el plan —Levi fue hasta el jarrón de plata que permanecía en el suelo, sacudió este para después colocarlo en la mesa labrada donde estaba anteriormente—. Necesitamos que ataque, en vez que siga en anonimato.

—Seré una carnada, ¿no?

—Algo parecido. Y no te preocupes por tu seguridad. Estaré cerca para evitar que suceda algo —el azabache caminó por el pasillo, se detuvo por unos segundos para mirar al castaño por el hombro —. Solo evita realizar alguna tontería, Eren.

Eren no comprendía toda la situación que sucedió hace unos segundos, pero, en su interior sentía que algo pasaría. No estaba seguro, era una mala espina.

. . .

El castaño volvió a la fiesta, donde los murmullos eran de chismes de cada familia o sobre las imágenes públicas del país. Nada cambió en los minutos en que se alejó del salón, la misma mierda de sociedad que había.

— ¡Eren! —la voz de Mikasa sonó en la espalda del castaño, ella caminaba a prisa hasta este con un rostro de preocupación—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a tomar un poco de aire. No te preocupes —Eren palmeo la cabeza de Mikasa, esa pequeña acción lograba calmar los nervios que tenía —. Vamos donde están nuestros padres, no deberíamos estar tan separados de ellos.

Mikasa asintió. Mientras los dos caminaban a la dirección en donde estaban Grisha y Carla, Eren sintió una mirada encima, ya era conocida, una mirada que le hizo recordar el beso. Unos ojos olivos y fríos lo seguían desde lejos.

El tiempo transcurrió, ya iba por la séptima campanada de la media noche. Algunos invitados empezaban a retirarse. Los jóvenes de la familia Jaeger tuvieron la orden de sus padres que se retiraran por la hora, ya que estos se quedarían a charlar todavía con unos amigos. Eren no estaba seguro de irse, casi nadie estaría en la gran casa, pero era una orden Grisha. El carruaje llevaron a los hermanos hasta la residencia de los Jaeger, los dos fueron directos a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Eren no podía irse a dormir. La preocupación invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, su cabeza daba imágenes erróneas de lo que podía suceder a causa del acosador; este podía atacar a su hermana como venganza de aquel beso. Pero, recordó las palabras de Levi, este estará cuidándolo aunque no lo viese; al menos con eso logró tranquilizarse. Cambiado, fue hasta su cama esperando conciliar el sueño, que no tardó en llegar para raptar al castaño al reino de Hipnos.

Nada estaba tranquilo, un ruido se escuchó en la habitación despertando a Eren. Nuevamente, ahí estaba el frío del viento que entraba por la ventana que una vez estaba cerrada. Ya estuvo ahí, lo sabía perfectamente. Se levantó de la cama y prendió una de las velas del buró para iluminar su camino. Dando leves pasos, caminó entre las cortinas que bailaban con el aire, pero, su pie pisó algo. Su mirada bajó al objeto que sintió su planta, un sobre era lo que aplastaba. Era otra carta del acosador, no estaba seguro de qué contenía, pero podía ayudar en el caso de _Jack_ , por ello, la tomó y la abrió:

 _«Nunca he sentido el dolor de la decepción, la agonía del sufrimiento del amor…  
Te vi, besándote con el hombre de la fiesta de Smith.  
Me engañaste Eren, te dije que eras mío…_

 _¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_  
 _Encerrarte para que nadie te toque, matarte para que nadie te tenga…_  
 _Dime, ¿qué debo hacer?_

 _El recuerdo de que tus hermosos labios fueron profanados me asquea…  
me fuiste infiel, ya no hay razón para esconderme._

 _Serás mío, completamente mío._  
 _No podrás escapar…_  
 _¿Por qué?_  
 _porque estoy aquí. Atrás de ti, Eren.»_

La hoja cayó de su mano al momento de leer el último verso. Cuando su cuerpo —involuntariamente— voltearía, una mano tapó sus labios alarmando más a Eren. La respiración agitada del intruso chocó con su mejilla, en ese momento no supo qué hacer, si gritaba Mikasa no la escucharía por estar en el piso de abajo, además que en la forma que redactó el hombre, era muy peligroso.

—Has sido un niño muy travieso —el hombre habló soltando una pequeña risa, por la forma de su tono, supo que se trataba de alguien más de 40 años—. ¿Te entretiene burlarte de mí? Eso no se hace, ¿no te enseñaron tener modales?

La fuerza del hombre no era nada comparable con la suya, no lograba soltarse del agarre. Sin embargo, como forma de autodefensa, mordió la mano que yacía en su boca sacando un pequeño quejido por parte del adverso.

—Muy osado, ¿no?

Eren no esperaba ser llevado hasta su cama, y ser nuevamente apresado por las manos de su acosador. Si no actuaba rápido, su seguridad, y castidad, estarían en peligro. Miró a su alrededor, y vio una pequeña oportunidad. Alzó con todas su fuerza la rodilla golpeando en la ingle al adverso, logrando así que lo soltara por el dolor. El castaño corrió hasta la puerta e ir por ayuda, aunque no fue posible, ya que el hombre se había levantado y alcanzado evitando que llegara a la puerta.

— ¡Suélteme! —Eren volvería a golpearle, pero, sus pies y manos fueron inmovilizados.

—Ni creas que dejaré que salgas con la tuya.

—El chico ha dicho que lo sueltes.

Una tercera voz conocida se escuchó en la habitación. Levi apuntaba su arma en la cabeza del intruso, que este al ver lo que podía hacer, soltó a Eren por el miedo. Eren aprovechando, corrió a un lugar más seguro en su habitación intentando captar la situación.

Ambos hombres estaban en su cuarto en las tempranas horas del día, uno armado y otro casi orinándose del miedo… algo que jamás se habría imaginado ni es sus más extraños sueños. Todo empeoró cuando más miembros de la policía se hallaban en su casa; Eren estaba en unos de los sillones de la sala de estar con una cobija cubriéndole, en sus manos sostenía una taza de manzanilla como remedio para tranquilizarse. Mikasa se encontraba a su lado, y los padres de Eren hablaban con el general de la estación de policías. Lo que fue una noche de lujos para los Jaeger, se convirtió en una llena de inquietudes y sorpresas.

El castaño buscaba con la mirada al azabache, no lo veía cerca. Fue cuando lo encontró en unos de los pasillos del comedor donde observaba unas de las pinturas de ahí.

—Oficial Ackerman —llamó Eren captando la atención del azabache—. Este… Gracias por salvarme. Estaba un poco aterrado y mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, no logré pensar que hacer en ese momento.

Levi lo miró por unos segundos, para después volver a observar a las manzanas pintadas en el cuadro.

—Ya lo esperaba de un mocoso como tú. No agradezcas —tan directo, nuevamente.

—Una disculpa por ser un mocoso, es más, ni hubiera necesitado de su ayuda.

El castaño se sentía ofendido.

—Te dejas manipular fácilmente. Me di cuenta cuando correspondiste al beso en la fiesta del comandante. Sin alguien que te cuide, estarías muerto a la mañana siguiente.

Eren al escuchar la palabra "beso", se avergonzó dejando notar un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

—No hay necesidad en recordar "eso".

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres otro beso? —Levi se había acercado peligrosamente al castaño, que al ver eso, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Por qué he de querer otro? —desviando la mirada, logró alejarse lo suficiente —. Nos vemos, oficial.

Eren se retiró del lugar, no sabía la razón de por qué se alteraba al estar cerca del azabache. Solo una cosa estaba clara, no lo volvería a ver.

. . .

Dos días transcurrieron, y el acosador resultó no ser el asesino. Nuevamente, una víctima fue encontrada a las afueras de un burdel; ya todos estaban hartos de no saber quién era _"Jack"_ , pero, solo ignoraron el hecho que nadie hacía algo para descubrir su identidad.

Eren tampoco estaba tranquilo ante no saber algo respecto a _Jack_ , aunque había decido entrar a las fuerzas de policía para encontrarlo; le inquietaba más en saber que podría encontrarse con Levi, eso ya era cosa del pasado. Al menos, ya no encontraba la ventana abierta en cada mañana, sin embargo, la mirada del acosador no era la misma que sentía cada noche al dormir… seguramente solo era producto de su imaginación.

No era así.

Una mano manipuló la cerradura de la ventana, como siempre lo hacía. Con el mayor cuidado, entró a la habitación sin realizar algún ruido. Leves pasos dio caminando a la cama donde yacía su amado, dos días no lo había visitado y lo estaba extrañando. No diría quien era, sobre todo cuando logró obtener lo que quería. Su mirada captó el rostro que dormía plácidamente entre las almohadas de algodón, una pequeña —casi invisible— curvatura apareció en sus labios. Era él, el castaño que lo enamoró en su investigación… el mismo mocoso estúpido que engañó fácilmente; esta vez, iría más allá de contemplar su silueta bajo la luz de la luna.

Peligrosamente, se agachó besando con delicadeza aquellos delgados labios. Tan suaves como la primera vez que los tocó, si tan sólo pudiera tocar más. Sus ojos olivos brillaron al recordar la mirada de terror que tuvo el menor al afrentarse con el acosador, ¿sería la misma cuando realice su ataque? Estaba ansioso de descubrirlo.

—El verdadero demonio está más cerca de lo que crees, Eren.

* * *

 **Al fin lo terminé ;;;;;; bueno, espero que les guste -corazón gay aquí- me gusta un poco el Levi acosador, es un poco, adsfafsga[?].**

 **Y lo tuve que volver a subir por errores que no me di cuenta :c un consejo, no escriban con el cél. Porque este es traicionero|3.**

 **Bueno, este será un two-shot, el otro tendrá mucho limón[?]. No le digan a Neu, es un secreto 7v7.**


End file.
